Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. In a typically known dishwasher appliance, spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment.
To facilitate cleaning of articles in a dishwasher appliance, cleaning agents are utilized. The cleaning agents generally mix with water in the wash compartment to form a fluid which is utilized to clean the articles during dishwasher appliance operation. Cleaning agents include, for example, detergents and rinse agents. In some cases, liquid cleaning agents are utilized, while in other cases, solid cleaning agents may be utilized.
Typically, cleaning agents are stored in reservoirs defined in the doors of dishwasher appliances, and are dispensed from these reservoirs during operation of the dishwasher appliance. However, such arrangement and storage of cleaning agents can be undesirable. For example, many cleaning agents, including many liquid rinse agents, include chemicals which can damage various plastic materials (such as the insulation used in appliance wiring) if contact is maintained for a significant period of time. In the case of appliance wiring insulation damage, arcing and sparking between wires can result.
To maintain the integrity of these plastic materials, solid cleaning agents contained in stand-alone cleaning agent dispensers have been utilized. The cleaning agent dispensers are placed in the dishwasher appliance, with the solid cleaning agents contained therein, for dispensing of the solid cleaning agents therefrom during dishwasher appliance operation. However, current dishwasher appliances make no provision for placement of such cleaning agent dispensers.
Accordingly, improved dishwasher appliances are desired in the art. In particular, dishwasher appliances which provide built in mounting assemblies for receipt of cleaning agent dispensers would be advantageous.